Once and Forever
by Cosmic Overlord
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are pulled together when the rest of the team is gone and Raven pulls out the expressive spell. BBRae, possibly RobStar. Lemons. Book 2 see profile comming soon
1. The Expressive Spell

**Once and Forever**

**By: Cosmic Overlord**

**Rated: M for language, several Lemons and an equal amount of innuendo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Cyborg read the letter another six times

_Dear Mr.'s Cyborg and Robin and Miss. Starfire,_

_We have checked our records and you are each 72 years behind on your taxes._

_The IRS requires a sum of 78 billion US dollars by Tuesday January 3rd._

_Giving your unusual situation we have decided to have you all audited._

_Due to budget cuts you will all be required to attend the same session._

_An appointment has been set for you on the 20th of January at 6:00 PM sharp._

_Failure to attend will result in the doubling of your required payment._

_Thank you,_

_Danielle Klarkson_

_Head of the Jump City IRS branch_

"Are these people of eccentric thought?" asked Starfire

"How come BB and Raven don't have to go?" yelled Cyborg pointing across the room at BB who was on the couch and Raven hovering above the table

"Because I pay my $50.75 a year" said Raven

"And I don't make any money." said Beast Boy "How do you guys?"

"I sell my computer stuff" said Cyborg

"And I am a member of the bay of e's!" exclaimed Starfire

"Uh guys, what time is it?" asked Robin

Cyborg glanced at his watch "5:57,... 5:57!"

With that they all rushed out of the tower and with Starfire's help flew across the city towards the IRS building.

--------------------------------

Beast Boy looked across the room at Raven then at the large hole that Star had made on her hasty departure. The hole was letting in a cold draft "Raven could you..."

Without looking up from her book Raven sent a Large sheet of metal seemingly from nowhere and covered the hole.

After several minutes of silence Beast Boy snuck into the kitchen pulling out the cooler that held his secret stash of water balloons _Hope you like water Raven _he thought. He then threw the water balloon at Raven. The balloon stopped inches from her head surrounded by black aura the entire cooler of balloons rose in to the air and began to shoot themselves at Beast Boy.

Raven closed her book and left the common room. Beast Boy ran after her she turned to him in the hallway.

"Raven...there's...somthing...I..." stuttered Beast Boy

"Tell me when you can" said Raven rather coldly. She then walked to her room and pulled out her least used book the one one with the happy people on the front. Raven set in on the pedestal and with her powers turned to the page she needed. "The Expressive spell" she said "What's the mantra" she said looking for the words \. She found them at the bottom "You've got to be kidding...Shia ka-zing" a black shock wave came from her hand and fazed through the wall.

A moment later there was a knock at the door, Raven answered. Beast Boy stood there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Raven" he said holding out the flowers "I love you"

**Dun Dun Dun. This is my first fic so no flames. Lemon to come.**

**Poll**

**Other than BB/Rae what other pairings should I have. You have a Day to respond. **

**Your all powerful Cosmic Overlord**


	2. Many Romances

**Once and Forever**

**Cosmic Overlord**

**Mail Call**

**ScarletAngel3000- Thanks for reviewing is all I can say**

**Violeteyes92- Random is good, even the king of romance William Shakespeare was a little random (not that i'm anywere near as good as Shakespeare)**

**Kikyz- I think so too**

**HeadGoddessofCynicism - True but for the legnth I want...**

**Silverxpearls- Rob/Star is comming up now so prepare.**

**'rEd Rose-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' - Thanks and as you can see I'm am updating.**

**Malaya21- Thank you, Rob/Star is in this chapter.**

**You have all been warned, if you are offened by lemons don't read between the "lemon warning" and "Lemon over" indications. Do NOT flame me, if you don't like don't read.  
**

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg walked into the IRS building lobby. It was a cavernous room that contained only the elevators and security desk.

Robin approached the desk.

The guard looked up "Welcome to the Internal Revinue Service, how may I help you?"

"We have an appointment" said Cyborg

"Ok then, for security puposes we have to have a urine sample and a bio scan." relied security sam

Starfire walked off towards a door on the other side of the lobby labeled "bathrooms". Robin followed. Cy on the other hand stood at the table and waited for the other two to leave. When he was sure they were out of earshot he began to explain that being a cyborg his machanical parts vaporised any waste and that he hand no genitals and was unable to pee at all. The last thing Robin saw before he went through the door was the security guard producing a lethal looking insturment and telling Cy to say "Aghhh"

(WARNING LEMON AHEAD!)

Starfire went through the door with a girl on it as Robin entered the hallway to the bathrooms. He went through the same door. When he entered Starfire was about to take off her panties.

"Robin, you wish to help me with the pissing?" asked the perky alien

"Actually Star, I wanted to do this" Robin planted a kiss on her lips hastily attacking her tounge. They broke away and Robin said "I've always liked you Star, I just...'

"Was too much of the ass that is tight?" finished Starfire as innocently as anyone could when they said that.

"Urm...Yeah" said Robin, blushing

After an acward moment Robin moved toward Star removing her top and letting her large round breasts fall out. He was going to simply nead the beutiful things for a while but Star grabbed his head and forced his face onto her tits. Robin savored the moment. Starfire continued to iniciate the actions pulling off Robin's uniform so he was in his boxers. Robin gave her another pasionate kiss. They broke only to gasp for air and then went back to eachother's lips. The boy wonder leaned down and pulled off Starfire's panties. He took no time leaning forward and licking her wet pussy. Star put a hand on Robin sholder moaning in pleasure, she pushed his against the door playfully and got down on her knee. She pulled down his boxers and was surprised by what she saw, for having such a big ego Robin was rather lacking south of the border. Seemingly undownted, Star grabbed his erect cock and took the whole thing into her mouth. "Oh yeah..." said Robin, slightly doped with exstasy. After a minute Robin blew a load a cum into Star's mouth. Starfire didn't seem satisfied. She leaned backward, bracing herself on the toilet, so her wet lips were facing out. Automaticly knowing what to do, Robin burried his dick deep into Starfire and began to pump. "Faster!" she screamed. Robin obeyed pounding harder and faster. They both came at the same time. The two lovers collapsed beside eachother, faint from the rush of pleasure.

Robin looked at his new lover and said "Now I know why they call you Star_fire_"

(LEMON OVER)

Star gigled and wrapped her arms around him. "We should probible return to friend Cyborg"

After getting dressed Robin and Starfire walked back to the desk with the samples and stood for the bio scan. After all three had been screened they proceeded to the elevator and pushed the button. The lift climbed to level 49 where the Titans got off. There was a waiting room with some chairs, some very dated magisines and a book by Dr. Phil.

They waled up to the receptionist who gesture to the take a number thing. The group looked at their number card that read175 and were consumbed by horror when the receptionist leaned forward and said "Now serving number 12, number 12"

Across town Raven and Beast Boy sat in the Cafe Julia, on of the nicest restraunts in the city.

BB leaned forward to hold the hand of his love. "I've always had a thing for you Rae"

"Rae_ven_" she corrected

"I just never knew how to tell you"

"Beast Boy...' started Raven, sounding a little nervous.

"Call me Gar" said BB

"Well...Gar...I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed him pouring as much passion as she could with out loosing control of her powers.

When they broke away Gar reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I got this for you a long time ago but I never mustered up amough courage to tell you." he opened the box revealing a medium sized black pearl on a thin silver chain, only rather than links the chain read "Once and Forever with you"

"Oh, Gar, it's wonderful' said Raven, breathless

"I hopped you would like it" he said leaning forward and giving her another kiss. "Come on" he said pulling away "I want to take you somewhere"

"Where?" she asked

"It's a surprise" he smiled and handed her a blind fold.

Raven walked with Gar as he led her around. After a little while he said "Ok, you can look"

Raven removed the blindfold and for the third time tonight had her breath taken away. They stood on a cliff gazing over the bay as the sun set. "Wow" she said "What is this place?"

"I come here to think, mostly about you." he said sweetly

Gar was unsure but he swore a smile crossed Raven's face.

She grabbed his hand "Lets go back to the tower, _I _have something to show _you_"

**Ok, I know I havn't updated for a while but i have a hot sexual episode now so that must count for something. Anyway thanks for your input for my poll last time. I don't have a story related poll but:**

**What (in your opinion) is the best and worst Teen Titans episode (only one episode for each) ? **

**The most powerful being in the universe, Cosmic Overlord.**


	3. Heatn' it Up

**Once and Forever**

**By: Cosmic Overlord**

Gar was lead by Raven back to the tower. When they reached the still empty building Raven used her powers to bring the spell book from her room.

"Gar" she said opening the book to the page with the expressive spell "I...put a spell on you this evening so you would be able to..."she gazed at the book "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ONLY LASTS 5 SECONDS?" she yelled at the book "I put the expressive spell on you so you'd say certain things and"

Gar smiled his trademark grin and said "It only lasted 5 seconds"

Raven seemed to regret using that spell "Gar, I'm sorry I..." she was cut of by another kiss.

"Don't be" he said. He leaned over and draped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Wait" she said, Gar seemed rather hurt "lets go to my room" he smiled as Raven encased both of them in black energy so they reappeared in Raven's room.

Raven grabbed Gar causing them to both fall onto the bed.

LEMON WARNING

Gar lay beside Raven, he reached forward and unclasped her cloak. The second the garment fell off her shoulders she grabbed Gar and furiously undid his suit. She whipped the spandex uniform away as he went to work on her unitard. Once both were in their underwear they wrapped their arms around each other. Gar unhooked her bra and at a moment starring at her breast before he began suckling one causing Raven to emit a small moan of pleasure. She playfully pushed him back removing his boxers. Her eyes fell south "Wow" she said softly. He grinned "9 1/2" he said. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed him, pulling her soft body against his hardened cock. He then slowly began to slide his massive organ into Raven. He only had a quarter of his length into her when he felt her barrier. He gazed deep into her violet eyes, she nodded slightly and he plunged all the way into her. She emitted a small gasp of pain but imeaditatly nodded again as Gar began a slow rhythmic pounding. "Faster" she said, moving her hips with Gar's pounding. Then her back arched as they both came. Gar withdrew and they both fell asleep.

The next morning the couple went to the common room, not bothering to get dressed. They sat down on the couch and began watching TV. Gar slid his cock into Raven and they lay there with Gar inside Raven's.

LEMON OVER

"Gar?" said Raven

"Yeah?"

"The others are still gone"

"More "quality time" for us" he said with a smile

Across town the others were still waiting to have their number called. Cyborg was in stand by mode and Robin was making out with a topless Starfire.

"Number oh why do I even bother? You three! It's your turn" said the receptionist

The three Titans walked into an office they were led to.

"Sit down" said the woman behind the desk

The three went into various excuses and explanations at the same time.

"Quiet!" said the woman "Now Mr. Slade..."

"Wait" said Robin "We're not Slade"

"Oh, never mind then you can go" she said

The Titans simultaneously fainted.

Back at the tower Gar had discovered that Raven had a secret hide away under the tower where Slade's worm plan had been. The two were currently relaxing still nude in the large hot tub.

LIME ALERT

"Lean back" said Raven, smiling sensually

Gar leaned back so his member was out of the water. Raven leaned forward and deep throughted ¾ of his length, all she could down with out gaging and began what could be considered one of the hottest, most pleasurable blow job ever. She moved up and down being sure to put extra effort on the tip where most men have a sensitive spot, Gar had a touch-for-orgasm spot. After a few minutes of work Raven's mouth was filled with a huge load of cum from Gar. She leaned up on the side of the hot tub with him kneading his now very sensitive genitals.

LIME OVER

"I love you some much Gar" she said running a hand along his lightly muscled arm. She suddenly stopped as she sensed the others coming home

The two got dressed and Raven teleported them upstairs. They stood facing the common room door holding hands just as the others came in. Starfire and Cyborg didn't seem to notice the other two titans holding hands but Robin did. The massive bulge in BB's jumpsuit didn't help him with his "size" issues. The egotistic titan walked off to the gym. That night Cy sat awake increasingly upset about his lack of a lover as the tower was filled with the moans of two couples.

**There I hope you all liked it. This was written primarily as a lemon fic, which is why it's so short. My next story will be for the story so it will be much longer.**


End file.
